bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Medic
Monkey Medic A Teutonic Monkey of medicine, his lack of compassion for the Ill is made up for by his elite healing skills. Monkey Medic is a tower that can attack bloons with a syringe gun, or heal his allies with a MediGun. Take your pick. Has 100 px Range, Swings a Bonesaw every second, popping up to 10 bloons. costs $1200. The Player can cycle through the Path 2 weapons (MediGun, Quick-fix, Vaccinator, and Kritzkrieg) using a Button called "Change" Located to the right of the tower name. History After Several repeatedly Failed Operations, The Monkey Medic lost his medical liscense. He looked for a new job, and eventually found one when he heard of the Bloon-Monkey wars. He went to the field, and saw several Injured Monkeys. He Turned on his MediGun, healed them, and the Monkeys thanked him and went back to battle. The Monkeys won the war, and the Monkey Medic was Awarded by the General. He gave the old abandoned Hospital near the base the the Medic and is now seeking to help his allies, no matter what. Upgrades Path 1 Syringe Gun ($400) "Uses a Syringe Gun to Pop Bloons, each Syringe can pop 3 bloons each." Syringe gun has a fire rate of 1.5 seconds. Overdose ($650) "Modifies the Syringe Gun to Shoot Faster." '' Syringe gun has increased firing speed based on your ubercharge. Note that this does not do anything if the medic is not carrying a Medi Gun. The attack delay will be reduced by 0.1 second for every 10% ubercharge you have. If you purchase the Crusader's Crossbow, the attack may fire off multiple syringes based on ubercharge. An extra syringe is fired for very 25% ubercharge you have. Multi shot stacks with firing speed. Blutsauger ($3500) ''"Heals the Monkey Medic and his nearby allies for 1 HP whenever the Blutsauger pops a Bloon." Exactly what the description says. Crusader's Crossbow ($8000) "After getting creative with his weapons, the Doctor has created a new weapon, a crossbow, that has more damage, allows long distance healing for allies, pops more bloons, and Doubles the healing effect." Crusader's Crossbow can pop 25 Bloons per shot dealing 2 layers and heal 2 HP when a bloon is popped. If the attack hits a tower, it is healed based on distance the projectile has travelled, 1hp per 100 px. Path 2 MediGun ($700) "Monkey Medic Gets a Medigun that can slowly heal a target, but cannot attack while healing." The MediGun can heal 1 HP every 3 seconds, but Monkey Medic cannot attack while healing. Quick-Fix ($1000) "Quick fix can heal allies faster, every 1.5 seconds." The Quick-Fix can heal allies faster, ev- Oh just look at the description. Vaccinator ($2100) "Vaccinator removes negative status on Medic and the target, while healing an ally." Vaccinator does excactly what the description says. KritzKrieg ($10000) "The Tower Being Healed Inflicts Double Damage, along with its abilities." Look at the description, I don't want to repeat myself. Ability Unlocked: ÜberCharge "Tremendous Energy Spurts from the -Insert Weapon in use Here-, Having different effects depending on the current weapon in use." (Unlike other abilities, this does not have a cooldown, instead being recharged by healng patients. the Kritzkrieg and the Quick-Fix will charge faster than the other MediGuns. For Each second you heal a patient, you get 2% charge. You can also Equip this tower with an Übersaw to make it gain 25% charge evry time it completely pops a bloon. meaning inflicting the Killing Blow) UberCharge Effects MediGun: Makes the Target Tower invulnerable. Quick-Fix: Healing rate is multiplied by 3x, and can overheal up to 200%. Vaccninator: Target tower is immune to all status effects. KritzKrieg: Target Tower Inflicts 3x Damage and has 3x Popping power. Trivia *This is an obvious reference!!!! *Because MediGun heals only 1 HP per 3 seconds, this isn't so OP now is it? *If you use the UberCharge Ability, the BGM will change into TF2 - Medic!!!! *Because the Medi Gun provides invulnerability, and the Vaccinator immunity to all status effects, this tower is recommended if you are going to do the Omegachi Quest. *The Path 2 weapons do not affect Machines except the Omegachi. Quotes (LEL) *Completing a round **''"Oops! zat vas not medicine!!"'' **''"Zat vas doktor-assisted homicide!"'' **''"Would you like a second opinion? You are also UGLY!!!!"'' **''"Can you feel ze Schadenfreude?"'' **''"Ach, was ist los?"'' *Bloons Leak **''"Zis... is unacceptable!"'' **''"Anyone still alive has let me down!"'' **''"Nein!!!"'' *Player captures part of map **"Anuhza successful procedure!" **"Zey are veakened!" **"I am prepared to do vatever it takes!" *ÜberCharge meter full **''"Ready to charge!"'' **''"I am fully charged."'' **''"I am charged."'' *Activating ÜberCharge **"Now go!" **"Get zem. Raus, Raus!" **"Schnell! Go get zem!" **"Auf Wiedersehen... Schweinehunds!" **"Auf wiedersehen, Dummkopfs!" *Miscellaneous **'' is spy!!!'' **''"Go!!"'' *Money **''"Come on! Collect zhe money!"'' **''"Free money! Free money!"'' **''"Everyvun! Freee money!"'' **''"Ooh, money!"'' Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References